YuGiOh Xtreme Force
by Zoe Senka
Summary: Tasha Booker is a girl with a great destiny. She and her friends must defend Viktoria City from forces of the Shadow Realm while trying to hold their lives together. And a powerful evil lurks in the darkness, threating to destroy reality. OCs Needed!
1. Author's Note

**I'VE DECIDED THAT I WILL ACCEPT OCS. SO IF YOU WANT TO GET INVOLVED, SEND IN YOUR CHARACTERS, THE PROFILE IS RIGHT UNDERNEATH.**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Eyes:

Hair:

Clothing:

Deck: (Name of cards/Card type. Eg. Monster, Spell, etc/ What the card can do/What the card looks like [Monsters and Field Spells only])

Duel Runner Name And Appearence:

Personality:

Special Powers: (Psychic dueling, can communicate with Duel Spirits, etc)

Additional Appearance: (Scars, burns, etc)

History: (Please be as detailed as possible. This fan fic will contain dark themes such as depression, mental health problems, suicide, etc. [Don't know why but most of my material these days have dark themes] So if you want your characters to have a painful backstory go right ahead.)

Talents:

Interests:

**JUST ONE MORE NOTE. SOME** **CHARACTERS I'VE ALREADY CREATED COME FROM PREVIOUS YUGIOH LOCATIONS, SUCH AS NEW DOMINO CITY, SATELLITE, AND SO ON. SO IT WOULD BE GOOD IF SOME OF YOUR CHARACTERS WERE FROM THESE PLACES AS WELL.  
><strong>


	2. New Arrival

**HERE WE GO. MY FAN FIC FOR YUGIOH.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN CARDS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES AND THE GX SERIES, AS WELL AS THE CARDS I'VE CREATED. THERE WILL BE BRIEF MENTIONS OF CHARACTERS FROM THE 5DS SERIES.**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 1: New Arrival.

Viktoria City is a glorious place where duelists from all over the world travel miles to challenge the best of the best. Turbo Dueling, Arcade Dueling, and Trial Attack are just a few ways for people to have fun and show off their skills. Men and women, young and old, all are welcome to the city.

Tasha Booker is a girl who adores dueling. Ever since she was a child she had a passion for the game. She had a natural talent when it came to deciding what cards to play and how to use them effectively.

Lyn Taylor, her foster mother, was a professional news reporter who had been promoted three times in the past year. She was serious when it came to her job. She worked hard to get the big time news reports, always had great footage of whatever she worked on, and her dedication to even the smallest of stories is why she is one of the best. Her new position required her to move to Viktoria City and Tasha thought it would be a good idea to come along.

Tasha was lying on her bed looking at her deck. Her brown eyes scanned each card that was fanned out before her.

She had brown hair that reached her shoulders, and wore a yellow t - shirt and blue denim jeans.

"My first day in Viktoria City," Tasha sighed.

First days in a new place was something that she had always hated. She wasn't exactly the kind of person to fit in. She was an outcast. But truth be told, she didn't really mind. She preferred to be by herself anyway.

It was finding good enough opponents to duel that she had trouble with.

"Can't you help me?" she asked to her cards, hoping they would give her an answer. Silence only made her feel worse.

"Heh, talking to cards. First sign of insanity."

She tucked away the cards in a neat pile and placed them down on the bed and got to her feet. She walked over to the window and gazed out at the large buildings that scraped the sky and the streets packed with people.

Lyn had chosen to rent an apartment near the centre of the city because that was where the Battle Stadium was.

The Battle Stadium was where tournaments were held. Duelists could practice or have a proper duel.

Lyn knew Tasha too well. She had made the sacrifice of a short journey to work for Tasha's sake.

A knock on the door interrupted the girl's thoughts.

"Hey Kiddo, why don't you go over to the Stadium and sign up for a membership pass," Lyn said through the door.

Tasha didn't really want to go out, but it was something she had to do if she wanted access to the Stadium.

"Yeah, I was just about to head out," she lied.

She walked over to her desk where her black trainers lay on the floor and her red jacket hung on the chair. She slipped on her trainers and her jacket, picked up her deck and took one last glance out of the window.

"I hope this place is as good as its supposed to be." And with that thought in mind she left the room.

* * *

><p>Tasha stood at the entrance of the Battle Stadium. It was a huge dome building with a long Turbo Duel track winding around it.<p>

"Hey," said a female voice.

Tasha turned to find a girl with long brown hair neatly tied back in a braid. She was wearing a sky blue t - shirt with a red tie, a short dark blue skirt, and black high heeled boots.

"Are you going to practice at the Stadium?

Tasha noted the cheerfulness in her voice. This girl was unusually peppy; not the kind of person she became friends with.

"No, I'm here to apply for a membership pass," Tasha replied.

"Oh, you must be new here. All newcomers apply for a pass as soon as they arrive. Come on, I'll show where to sign up."

The girl led Tasha through the building where many people were talking with their friends or waiting for two duelists to finish their match and clear the arena.

Finally Tasha came to an office. Inside was a young man writing on a document of some sort.

"Hey, T. This girl wants a pass for the Stadium," said the girl.

The man, now known as T, looked up from his work. "Tiff, it's good to see you. It's been a while since you've been here."

"I know, sorry about that. Anyway, you better get the application form out, we have a new duelist," she said, indicating to Tasha who was standing a few steps behind her.

"Alrighty." T opened the top drawer of his desk and fished out a form. "Okay, you better take a seat."

"Go ahead, I'll come back in five minutes."

The girl made her way out of the room and left Tasha to it.

T asked simple questions such as, her name, where she lived, and so on. Standard questions that could be found on any application form. He then quickly typed something onto the computer sitting at the side of his desk.

"Alright, that's everything. Now you can duel all you want."

He handed over a card and a small red duel disk. "Just swipe that card in the duel disk before you start a match and you're ready to go."

"T! She's back!" the girl shouted as she ran into the office.

T jumped to his feet and hurried out of the door.

A girl with long blue hair tied back in a loose ponytail, wearing a blue and white striped t - shirt, black shorts that reached just below her knees, and black combat boots, strided into the Stadium. "ALRIGHT, WHO HERE IS GOOD ENOUGH TO TAKE ME ON?"

Two duelists who had only just started their game quickly stopped and cleared the arena.

"Heh, isn't there anybody who can put up a fight?"

"Kairyn! Your suspension isn't over for another three weeks!" T called from the stands.

"Three weeks isn't going to cut it. But if you want me to leave then come on down here and make me."

T glared at her. He knew that the only way to make her leave was if he beat her in a duel, but he was not a duelist and nobody in the Stadium stood a chance against her.

"Who is she?" Tasha asked as she joined the brown haired girl who was standing next to T.

"That's Kairyn Samson. She's kind of famous in this city. Whenever she wins a duel she takes a card from her opponent. It's usually trap cards she takes but if something suits her deck she'll take that as well. That's how she got suspended."

"I see." Tasha took a deep breath. "KAIRYN SAMSON, I CHALLENGE YOU!"

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE START? LET ME KNOW. IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME.**


	3. Easy Win

**SECOND CHAPTER IS UP. YAY. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Chapter 2: Easy Win.

All eyes were on Tasha as she called out her challenge.

Kairyn's eyes drifted from T to Tasha.

"Who are you?" she said in a rather snide way.

"My name is Tasha Booker."

Kairyn noticed Tasha's confidence. Her voice didn't waver, she stood tall, and her eyes were glazed with determination.

"Well? Do you accecpt my challenge?"

"Heh, what are the stakes?"

"If I win, you have to leave and wait for your suspension to end in three weeks. If you win, then you can come here anytime you want, and as a bonus, I'll even wager my deck."

The brown haired girl looked to Tasha. She was shocked that this girl would put all of her cards on the line.

"I accecpt your challenge, Tasha Booker," Kairyn said with a sinister grin.

Everybody started to whisper to each other. Some were even betting on who would win.

"You can't do this. You won't win against her," the girl pleaded to Tasha. "Kairyn has never been defeated."

Tasha smiled at her. "There's a first time for everything."

Her comment took the girl by surprise. Was this newcomer really good enough to take Kairyn down?

As Tasha made her way down to the arena, she felt adrenaline pumping throughout her body. The opponent she was about to face was strong. She could sense it.

Both duelists were in the arena and ready to go.

Kairyn took out a small card and placed it into a slot on her duel disk which activated it.

Tasha took out her own card and did the same.

Her duel disk bleeped and came to life. It had seven areas for monster cards with seven slots for traps or spells underneath on a straight slim base, a small slot at the end of the base for field spells, and two open slots on either side of the wrist; one to place her deck and one for the graveyard.

It was certainly different from the duel disks Tasha had used before. Her previous one was large, but this one was more compact and travel sized.

'Different city, different tech, I guess," she thought.

"Are you ready to lose," Kairyn smirked.

"Let's do this."

"DUEL!" they both chanted.

Tasha/Kairyn LP: 4000/4000.

"I'll go first," Kairyn said as she drew a card. "I play Stone Golem in defence mode."

Stone Golem Atk/Def: 800/1700.

A large creature in the shape of a muscular man made entirely of rock appeared on the field and shielded itself.

"I'll then place one card face down and end my turn."

Tasha drew a card and added it to her hand.

"I'll play Radiant Knight in attack mode."

Radiant Knight Atk/Def: 1000/1000.

A knight clad in gleaming silver armor wielding a large steel blade appeared.

"Now I activate his special ability which allows me to summon another Heaven type monster to the field. So I'll call out Luna, Watcher Of The Moon."

Luna, Watcher Of The Moon Atk/Def: 900/800.

A ghostly figure of a woman glowing an eerie blue appeared.

"I now activate Luna's special ability. Any trap cards you have on your side of the field are destroyed."

Kairyn's face down card shattered into pieces.

"I should probably mention that Luna has a second ability that switches any monster I choose from defence to attack. And I choose your Stone Golem."

Stone Golem no longer protected itself. It stood tall and upright; vulnerable to attacks.

"Now, Luna attack!"

Luna flew gracefully through the air and straight through Kairyn's monster as it shattered.

Tasha/Kairyn LP: 4000/3900.

"Radiant Knight, attack!"

The knight charged at Kairyn directly and slashed her with his sword.

Tasha/Kairyn LP: 4000/2900.

"I end my turn."

Kairyn groaned in annoyance as she drew another card from her deck.

"I play Crystal Warrior in attack mode."

Crystal Warrior Atk/Def: 2100/2600.

A monster made of many jagged crystals emerged.

"Attack her Radiant Knight!"

The crystalized beast dealt a fierce blow and the knight shattered into nothingness.

Tasha/Kairyn LP: 2900/2900.

"Well now you've done it," Tasha smirked. "You've activated my Knight's second ability. Now I'm allowed to summon another Heaven type monster in his place. So I'll bring out Sol, Keeper Of The Sun."

Sol, Keeper Of The Sun Atk/Def: 2000/1800.

Similar to Luna, a ghostly figure of a man glowing an eerie yellow appeared.

Kairyn groaned again. Her opponent was using a deck consisting of the special abilities her monsters possessed. Stopping their abilities was the only way to win the duel. Kairyn took a quick look at the cards in her hand. She had nothing that could help her at the moment, but there was one card that she had in her deck that would help her win the duel. All she had to do was buy herself some time until she got to it. "I'll place three cards face down and end my turn. Your move."

Tasha sighed. "I was expecting a better duel than this. It's only my second turn and already the match is over."

"What are talking about? The match is far from over. Unless you're giving up. Well, are you?"

Tasha drew a card from her deck. "First, I'll activate Sol's special ability. When Sol and Luna are both on the field I'm allowed to summon Sarella."

Sarella Atk/Def: 2000/2000.

A woman with one black demon wing on the left side of her back and one white angel wing on the right side of her back, wearing a tattered grey outfit that looked like a full body suit, appeared beside Sol and Luna.

"Sarella is an interesting monster because she is the bond between my two card types: Heaven, as I mentioned earlier, and Hell. And now, with Sarella in play, I can use both Heaven and Hell cards. I'll now play the trap card, Purgatory, which nullifies any spells or traps you have on your field."

Kairyn bit her bottom lip out of nervousness. 'It's alright, her monster's attack points are still lower than mine. If she attacks, the damage will go to her,' she thought, trying to reassure herself.

"Finally, I'll play the spell card, 3rd Dimension. By sacrificing my three monsters I can special summon Supreme Being, Sarella."

All three monsters disappeared and a huge black demon, with ragged wings, glowing red eyes, and sharp dripping fangs replaced them.

Supreme Being, Sarella Atk/Def: 5000/2900.

"Time to finish this duel."

Sarella opened her mouth up wide and a purple aura started to gather and form an energy ball. She then fired it at Kairyn's Crystal Warrior.

The energy ball crashed into the crystal creature and destroyed it; wiping out Kairyn's remaining life points.

Tasha/Kairyn LP: 2900/0

"No way, I lost!" Kairyn couldn't believe what had happened. For the the first time in her life she had been defeated.

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT, THE SECOND CHAPTER IS FINISHED. SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY.**


	4. Forming A Friendship?

**THIRD CHAPTER IS UP. ENJOY.**

Chapter 3: Forming A Friendship?

Cheering echoed throughout the Stadium. Everybody was happy with Kairyn's defeat.

T and the brown haired girl stared at the scene in amazement.

"This girl is incredible, she actually defeated Kairyn," T said.

The girl wondered how the newcomer could have won so easily. Kairyn was one of the top duelists in the city, but she lost in only two turns. The newcomer was clearly a force to be reckoned with.

"I win, Kairyn. Now hold up your end of the bargin and leave," Tasha said.

"A deal is a deal. As promised, I'll leave."

Kairyn turned towards the exit and made her way outside. She stopped on the street and turned back to look at the large dome building.

"Tasha Booker, this isn't over. The next time we duel, I will be the one to leave victorious."

Inside the Stadium, Tasha had rejoined T and the girl.

"You have my thanks," said T.

"Yeah, you sure put her in her place," the girl added.

Tasha gave a polite nod, but truthfully, she was disappointed. She thought she had finally found a worthy opponent to duel with, but she was just like every other duelist she had challenged.

"Well, Tasha, you're the new star around here. You had better get used to a lot of attention," T stated before heading back to his office.

Tasha didn't like the thought of getting attention. She had never liked people focusing on her.

"'Tasha' wasn't it? We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Tiffany Tamms," the girl smiled.

* * *

><p>The two girls were sitting in the viewing stands. Tiffany was chatting away while Tasha, barely listening to her, was watching two young boys dueling each other.<p>

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Tiffany asked in an annoyed tone.

Tasha sighed. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She didn't like lying but it was the only way to stop Tiffany from talking without upsetting her.

"Listen Tiffany, there's somewhere I need to be, so I have to go now." She rose to her feet and started to walk away. "Thanks for helping me earlier."

Tiffany watched as she made her way down the stairs and out of the door.

* * *

><p>In a tall building with large pink lettering above the entrance reading VN:Live, Lyn Taylor sat in the waiting area outside of her boss' office.<p>

She was reading an artical in the VN magazine.

"Hey, you must be Lyn Taylor," said a voice.

She looked up to see a young man wearing a red baseball cap with the initials J.J. Kingver sewn in green, a white t - shirt, dark blue jeans, and white trainers, standing before her. "The name's Zack Eriksom, I'm your new partner."

* * *

><p>Tasha sat alone on a wooden bench in the park. She watched as two girls were dueling each other.<p>

'Everywhere I go there are people dueling,' she thought to herself. 'I shouldn't be surprised, Viktoria City is a place for duelists.'

"Hey."

Tasha snapped out of her thoughts. A tall boy with short blonde hair, sporting a black t - shirt, camouflaged army pants, and large black combat boots was walking towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say congrats. I saw how easily you won against Kairyn."

"You were at the Stadium. So what are you doing here?"

The boy sat down next to Tasha.

"How do you like the city," he asked, dodging the question.

Tasha noticed that the boy avoided answering, but she decided to let it pass. "It's okay, I guess."

Once again, she had told a lie. Truthfully, she was regretting coming to the city. She wanted to leave but she knew she would feel the exact same way no matter where she went. She just didn't fit in; she never did.

"I know it's tough ajusting to a new home. I should know, I was in the same situation four years ago. Hang in there, it will get better."

The boy stood up and began to walk away. "I'll see you at the Stadium tomorrow."

Tasha was surprised at his comment.

"What makes you so sure that I'll be there?" she called to him.

The boy chuckled. "You'll be there."

With his words etched into her mind, Tasha watched him as he disappeared from sight.

**POST YOUR REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. AND SEND IN YOUR CHARACTERS. I'LL FIND A GOOD PLACE FOR THEM.**


	5. Security Threat Part 1

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE. AND THANKS FOR THE CHARACTERS, KEEP THEM COMING.**

**SHOUT OUT TO MOONLIT BADGER, YOUR CHARACTER'S MAKING A BRIEF APPEARANCE.**

Chapter 4: Security Threat Part 1.

As night fell on Viktoria City, Tasha sat alone in the living room of her apartment watching the wide screen television. She had gotten a call from Lyn ealier that day who told her to watch the 8 o'clock news.

Tasha had never missed a report done by Lyn and she wasn't going to start now.

"We will now join Lyn Taylor outside Faltren Industries," said a male broadcaster before the image changed to a woman with long blonde hair wearing a navy blue coat with a white blouse underneath.

"Thank you, James. This is Lyn Taylor reporting live at Faltren Industries, and joining me is the CEO of the multi billion dollar company, Mr Harris Faltren."

Beside Lyn was a middle aged man with dark green hair, dressed in a sharp black business suit.

"Mr Faltren the anniversery of your company's funding is approaching."

"That's right. It's been five years since I stationed my company here in Viktoria City. And to celebrate, I am holding a grand tournament at the glorious Battle Stadium in four weeks time."

"Rumor has it that you and your wife are expecting a child, is that true?"

"Indeed it is, although we still have quite some time until our child is due."

"Well congratulations and many regards. We wish you all the best and we hope Faltren Industries will continue to thrive for many years to come."

Lyn turned to the camera as it focused in on her.

"For more information about the upcoming tournament tune in tomorrow at six and we'll give you all of the details. This is Lyn Taylor reporting live. Back you in the studio."

Tasha turned off the television. She sat in silence for a few minutes before getting to her feet. She walked over to the window and looked out at the brightly lit city. It was active even at night.

She stared long and hard at the streets below. A crowd was gathering nearby.

Something was urging her to go down and find out what was happening.

She gave into the temptation; grabbing her jacket as she made her way for the door.

* * *

><p>A boy with sea green hair stood near the front of the circle that had formed.<p>

In the center of the circle was a man who had short brown hair. He wore a blue shirt underneath a dark green coat, and black denim pants along with dirty white trainers.

The man was being held down by two other men wearing royal blue uniforms. The most distinct feature of these men were their jackets.

Both jackets had a single white stripe running down the sleeves, and a large yellow star symbol with the words 'Cy Comm' in red on the back.

"Cy Comm? What's that?"

The green haired boy turn to a girl standing beside him.

Tasha stood next to a boy with unusual green hair, watching as the two men restrained the other with handcuffs.

"You don't know what Cy Comm is?"

"I'm new here."

"Is that so? Cy Comm, or Cyber Communications, is the security force of Viktoria City. The streets are under constant survailence to keep the peace. If anyone steps out of line, their quick to act."

'From what I've heard these Cy Comm people sound like fascists,' Tasha thought to herself.

The handcuffed man was being escorted into the back of a nearby blue van with the Cy Comm symbol on the side. The officers closed the doors and got into cab of the van. As they drove away Tasha noticed a security camera on the corner of the street.

She looked around and saw more cameras scattered all over the place. 'This city is starting to feel like a prison.'

"Since you're new, I'll give you some advice," the boy said. "Keep your head down and don't do anything that will get you noticed."

He then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

'It looks like I've come to another dangerous city.'

**ONCE AGAIN, A BIG THANKS TO THE PEOPLE POSTING REVIEWS AND SENDING IN CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR.**


	6. Security Threat Part 2

**FIFTH CHAPTER.**

**SHOUT OUT TO WITCH OF TRAGEDIES AND VORTEX2012, YOUR CHARACTERS ARE HERE.**

Chapter 5: Security Threat Part 2.

A girl named Amy hurried through the dark streets. She walked with such purpose, and her violet eyes shone with fierce determination. She was clearly set on a mission.

She made sure to avoid populated areas. The more people there were, the bigger chance there was of running into Cy Comm patrols. Whenever night fell on the city, more officers were dispatched to 'keep the peace.'

'I've got to find out what he's up to,' she thought.

She had seen the interview with Faltren and the announcement on the tournament. And thanks to a certain ability she possessed she knew something bad was going to happen. She had to prevent it.

Signing up for the tournament, however, was going to be a problem.

"I will participate in the tournament. I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>Ares Mercer, a boy with spikey black hair that had some white highlights, was strolling along with a large smirk on his face.<p>

His hands were tucked inside the pockets of his white jacket that had a yin and yang symbol on the back. He also wore long black pants that dragged along the ground, and black shoes that were a little scuffed up.

His black eyes were gleaming with pure delight due to the recent announcement that was broadcast throughout the entire city.

"A tournament, huh?" he said quietly to himself.

His smirk then changed to a wide grin which made him look slightly insane. "Sounds like fun."

Amy and Ares weren't the only ones interested in the tournament. Every duelist in the city had heard the news and they were all eager to participate.

One blue haired duelist in particular viewed the event as a chance to get even with her new rival.

"Heh, this is perfect. I may have only just met you today, but I know what kind of person you are. I'll see you at the tournament, Tasha Booker," Kairyn said to herself.

In one way or another, the upcoming event was sure to be one to remember.

* * *

><p>Tasha lay on top of her bed with her arm over her face; shielding her eyes from the brightness of the bedroom light.<p>

Her mind drifted back to ealier that day. She had challenged and won against a girl who was supposed to be one of the best duelists in the city and most likely made an enemy of her, become 'friends' with a girl she would rather avoid, met a boy who seemed to be similar to herself in a way, and learned about the city's security force and their rather extreme way of maintaining order.

'All in all, it was an eventful first day.'

And now she faced the decision on whether she should take part in the upcoming tournament or not.

'It would be nice to find a worthy enough opponent. And what better place to do so than a stadium holding the best of the best?'

She looked over to her desk where her cards were, before getting up and going over to them. She sat down on the chair and decided to do something she hadn't done since she was a child.

She picked up her cards and gave them a good shuffle, then she started to lay a few of them face down on the table.

She took a deep breath and flipped three cards over.

"Clash of the Gods, Grave Robber, and Judgement Day."

She turned over another.

"Sarella."

And another.

"Wrath of God."

Finally she flipped over the last card she had set out.

"The Reaper."

Tasha sighed in disappointment. She remembered the last time she used her duel monsters as tarot cards. With her deck containing rare Heaven and Hell type cards, she learned how to use them for tarot readings. Heaven types were considered a sign of good luck and Hell types were a warning. The last time she flipped 'The Reaper' she found out that her parents had died.

"Somebody in the tournament will die," she said quietly to herself.

She knew she shouldn't take it as serious case. After all, the cards were supposed to be used for fun. But she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had.

'Maybe I should sign up for the tournament. That way I can keep an eye on things.'

Her mind was made up. She was going to take part in tournament.

**WELL PEOPLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CHAPTER?**

**OH, IF YOU THINK THE TAROT READING SECTION SUCKS, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL CHANGE IT.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**


	7. Security Threat Part 3

**FIRST OF ALL: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY LOYAL READERS. I HOPE YOU ALL GET GOOD PRESENTS AND HAVE FUN.**

**AND SECOND: SINCE IT'S CHRISTMAS, I'VE MADE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL. ENJOY.**

**MOONLIT BADGER, YOUR CHARACTER IS BACK!**

Chapter 6: Security Threat Part 3.

Dawn broke on Viktoria City. The bright orb burned in the horizon. Rays of light shone in between the tall buildings.

In VN:Live office, Lyn sat at her desk working hard on an article she was assigned on for the VN magazine.

"Hey, Lyn."

She looked to see Zack standing before her wearing a black t - shirt with the initialr J.J. Kingver branded in white on the chest, which she figured was replacing the red hat he was wearing the other day, and torn black jeans.

"Hey, what's up," she smiled.

"You'll never guess who's been chosen to broadcast Faltren's tournament," he said in a disappointed tone.

"It's Nako, isn't it?"

Shiri Nako was the golden girl of VN. She was given all of the best stories and she adored being the top dog. So much so that she had recently started giving false information on her reports to boost her ratings. She managed to keep her job by sucking up to the boss.

"Not any more. The big guy's giving the job to you," he sighed.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Zack said nothing. He sat on the edge of Lyn's desk and let a few moments pass before speaking again. "Chris is going to come by later, he'll be your parnter from now on."

"Why not you? Are you sick of me already?"

"It's not up to me." Zack paused for a moment before continuing. "You have no idea how lucky you are Lyn. You've been promoted three times in the past year, and I've been stuck here with the same job for six years."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a break soon."

* * *

><p>"HEY, LEE! WAIT UP."<p>

Outside the Battle Stadium, a tall boy with blonde hair stopped at the entrance, and a brown haired girl ran up beside him.

"What's the rush Tiffany?"

"Did you talk to Tasha?"

Lee thought for a second, trying to figure out who she was referring to.

"Oh, you mean that girl from yesterday? Yeah, I found her at the park."

"And...?"

"Just wait and see. She'll show up here later, I'll bet my life on it"

They both entered the Stadium and to Tiffany's surprise she saw that Tasha was already there waiting for them.

Tasha strolled over to Tiffany who was with the blonde boy from the day before. She was slightly annoyed that the boy was able to predict her return to the Stadium. She swore to herself that she wouldn't go back but there was something about him that interested her; a sense of danger or something similar she felt coming from him.

"I knew you'd come, but I didn't think you'd be here before us," the blonde stated, scratching the back of his head.

She wasn't as predictable as he thought she was.

"I'm Lee by the way. And your name is Tasha right?"

He held out his hand for her to shake. Tasha crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him in silence. He lowered his hand and flashed a smile at her instead.

"Oh, you're probably wondering how he knew your name. I told him yesterday. Lee and I are good friends so I asked him to go see if you were okay because you seemed a little upset," Tiffany chripped.

Just like the previous day, Tiffany was unusually happy and it only annoyed Tasha more. She wondered how Lee, who seemed like a fairly grounded guy, could put up with somebody with such a bubbley girl like her.

"Well, if isn't Tiff, Lee, and Tasha." A man approched them and greeted them in each in different ways.

"What's up, T," Lee grinned as they tapped their knuckles together.

T then ruffled Tiffany's hair as she smiled happily which made her look like a puppy dog. He reached for Tasha, which she assumed was to do the same thing, so she backed away a little and looked away, hoping he would get the hint. He did.

T pretended to clear his throat to break the akwardness between them.

"So Tasha, I see you've become friends with Lee and Tiffany. An excellent choice if you don't mind me saying. They're good people to have on your side."

All she did was nod in response; it was the only thing she could do. Even if she hardly knew anything about them, she would need at least one friend to help her in the city. And since her first choice was definetly not Tiffany, her only other option was Lee. She would simply have to put up with the annoyance.

"Well I better head back to the office. I just came by to greet you kids 'cause I saw you coming in," T laughed, pointing at a security camera behind him.

He turned and left down a long corridor.

Tasha stared at the camera for a few seconds before turning to Lee and Tiffany.

"What's with all the cameras in this city?"

Tiffany looked at her confused. "What do you mean? They're just plain old security cameras."

"But why are there so many? I've noticed that there are a lot more than there needs to be out on the streets."

"Hmm." Tiffany thought for a second trying to think of a reasonable answer. "Well, it's understandable. I mean, with Viktoria City being so big and famous, there's going be some pretty bad people looking to do some dirty dealings."

"But I've seen the kind of measures Cy Comm would go to in order to keep the city safe. Last night a saw a guy get arrested, and afterwards I decided to stroll around the block, and there were a lot of officers on patrol. If there's that many officers already on the streets then surely there's no need for the cameras."

"That's a good point. I've never noticed it until now. What do you think, Lee?"

Lee said nothing. He simply stood in silence with his eyes glued to the floor.

"Lee?" Tiffany repeated, concerned about her friend's silence.

He quickly looked up and grinned. "I've just remembered, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you," cheered Tiffany.

"Nah, that's alright. You two stay here and have fun. Maybe you could even have a duel together," he said turning for the exit.

"I'll see you later, Lee," the bubbley brunette called after him.

Tasha watched him leave with narrow eyes. There it was again. The feeling of danger coming from the blonde.

'He's definetly hiding something. I'll bet my life on it.'

* * *

><p>A boy named Grey, who had sea green hair that reached mid way to his neck, wearing an unbuttoned white coat that resembled a lab coat reaching down to his thighs with a black shirt underneath, light brown slacks, and black and white trainers, strolled along the back alleyways of the city.<p>

He stopped at the sound of faint laughter. His pale green eyes were fixed on a young man leaning against the wall.

He had scruffy black hair, wore a red headband and a red shirt underneath a long black leather jacket, black army pants tucked into large black biker boots.

"You're trespassing on my turf, mate," he said with a thick Austalian accent. "You better have a good reason for it."

Grey stood his ground. "It's a free city. I can go where ever I want."

The man burst out in a fit of laughter. "Free city? Yeah right. So I take it you're lugging around that old thing as a fashion statement," he said, indicating to the duel disk on Grey's arm.

It was the older model other than the smaller one that was issued out at the Battle Stadium.

"You know, you can get a more travel sized one at the Stadium. Or could it be that you know what newer duel disks are really used for?" he said with a smug grin.

Grey scowled at him and actived his disk.

"So you want to fight, aye?" The man stood upright and faced Grey.

It was then that Grey noticed a duel disk strapped to the man's belt. It was an older model just like his.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life," chuckled the man as he unstrapped his disk from his belt and attached it to his arm and activated it.

"DUEL!" they both called.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. AND TO PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T SENT IN CHARACTERS YET, PLEASE DO SO. I STILL NEED SOME MORE.**


	8. Gamble!

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. MY COMPUTER AND I HAD AN ARGUMENT WHICH I EVENTUALLY WON.**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

Chapter 7: Gamble!

"I want Zack, not Chris," Lyn said.

She was in the private office of her boss, Mr Tachkomi.

Tachkomi was a man who had an obssesion with perfection. Everything in his office was sparkling clean and arranged neatly. Even his business suit was neat and tidy. His black jacket was completely buttoned, and his tie was kept tight around the collar of his shirt.

"Chris is the best camera man we have."

"I don't care, I want Zack."

Tachkomi sighed in response. "You do realise the tournament broadcast is extremely important. All of us here at Viktoria News take great pride in our work, and have always produced top quality reports. If there's even one single error caused by that rookie, Eriksom, we'll be eaten alive."

"You hired me because I take risks to give my best work. And this is a risk I know will pay off."

Tachkomi sat in silence, thinking over Lyn's request.

"Alright, I'll allow Eriksom to be your camera man for the broadcast. But if it goes wrong, it will cost you your job."

* * *

><p>Lee wandered the busy streets, lost in his thoughts. 'I wonder if I should get her involved.'<p>

He was impressed by Tasha's observation skills. It was only her second day, and already she was aware that something was going on with the city's security.

"Let go of me."

Lee snapped back into reality and saw two Cy Comm officers arresting a girl around his age with short red hair. He noticed that she was carrying an older duel disk model. Any duelist found without a duel disk issued from the Battle Stadium was considered a fugitive. And Lee was one of those fugitives.

As a crowd started to gather, he stayed at the back so as not to be seen. The girl was pushed into the back of a Cy Comm van.

Lee knew that it was time to leave before he was found.

'I don't want to drag Tasha into our business, but the more we have on our side the better.'

* * *

><p>Tasha and Tiffany were sitting in the viewing stands of the Battle Stadium watching a duel between two girls.<p>

"So you think there's something fishy with security?" asked Tiffany.

"How should I know?"

"But you said -"

"I was just making an observation. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe Cy Comm is just paranoid."

Even though she said this, Tasha couldn't help but feel that there was something more.

"Oh yeah, did you hear about the big tournament coming up?"

"What about it?" Tasha asked flatly.

"Are you going to take part? I am."

This sparked Tasha's interest. Tiffany didn't seem like a tough duelist, but if she was going to participate, along with some of the best who would no doubt sign up, then she must be fairly skilled.

'Maybe this girl could be a good enough opponent. Maybe I should take a chance on her.'

* * *

><p>In a back alleyway of the city, Grey was in the middle of a duel with the young had 2600 life points while his opponent only had 1200.<p>

On Grey's field were two monsters:

Electron Void Teleporter Atk/Def: 1950/0, which took the appearance of a humanoid entity made entirely of electricity; and

Electron Blazar Angel Atk/Def: 2400/2200, an angel that was also made of electricty and had six wings on its back, each with a small amber orb in the center.

His opponent had no cards on the field and only one in his hand.

"This duel is as good as over," Grey said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. After all, you don't know what this card is," the man teased, waving the card around. "It could be just the thing I need to win."

"It's your turn, so if you're done talking hurry up and make your move."

"Alright then." The man drew a card and added it to his hand. "Now I'll -"

"RIO!"

Grey looked over the young man's shoulder to a boy who was coming towards them.

"Well, well. If it isn't Lee," Rio smirked.

Lee stopped a few steps behind him. "What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be laying low. If Cy Comm find you then the plan is pointless."

"Come on, Lee. I was getting bored."

"Whatever. Anyway, I came to tell you..."

Rio turned to Lee who wore a serious expression on his face.

"...I've found a potential ally."

Rio's eyes narrowed. 'Another one. Pretty soon we'll be able to move.' He turned to Grey and smiled a sinister grin. "I have somewhere to be, so our duel is over."

Grey took his cards from his duel disk and deactived it and Rio did the same.

"I hope we meet again some day so we can finish it."

Lee and Rio turned and headed along the alley.

"Who have you got for me?"

"A girl called Tasha, she knows about the security. But I have a feeling she won't be easy to recruite."

A small snigger escaped from Rio's mouth. "So we take a chance." He looked at a card he held in his hand. It was the one he waved around before. On it was an image of a clock shaped creature holding a staff. 'Time Wizard. That duel could have gone either way. 50/50 situations are something I never grow bored of.'

**THERE WE GO, MORE QUESTIONS. BUT DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE SOME ANSWERS AT LAST.**

**THANKS FOR READING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	9. Making A Move

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. SO MUCH STUFF TO DO IN MY LIFE LATELY.**

**BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT, SO READ THIS CHAPTER INSTEAD.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A BIT OF A TIMESKIP. AND I'D LIKE TO APPOLOGISE, ON THE PREVIOUS PAGE I SAID I'D REVEAL SOME ANSWERS BUT IT DOESN'T QUITE FIT WITH THE PLOTLINE JUST YET. BUT I WILL START SPILLING SECRETS FROM HERE ON OUT.**

Chapter 8: Making A Move.

The ground shook violently. Cracks formed up the walls. The roof was starting to crumble.

Screams echoed throughout the Stadium as everyone scrambled for the exits.

A large black void grew bigger and bigger as it sucked in debris from the collapsing building.

"TASHA! COME ON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO, I HAVE TO STOP HIM. IF I DON'T THEN THE WHOLE CITY WILL BE DESTROYED!"

Tiffany stood watching in concern as Tasha refused to budge from the arena.

"YOU SHOULD GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN, TIFFANY!"

She knew Tasha was right, but she didn't want to leave her friend.

A rumbling noise from above caused her to look up. Fear was etched on her face. A large chunk of the stone roof was falling down on her.

Tasha turned to Tiffany's screams only to see the chunk of stone crash to the ground where she stood.

"TIFFANY!"

Amy jolted awake in a cold sweat. Her breathing was hard and rapid, it then slowed as she started to relax. She lay in her bed in the darkness of her room, staring up at the ceilling.

"Another one," she whispered to herself.

Her dreams had been based around the upcoming tournament and the disaster that was going to happen. The event was fast approaching and she still had no clue on who the threat was.

"At least I managed to sign up for it. I guess I'll just have to see who it is when the day comes."

She got out of bed and walked over to the window.

Outside, the sky was filled with glittering stars boardering a beautiful cresent moon. Amy gazed out across the city with a look of worry.

"I'll have to keep an eye out for this 'Tasha' while I'm competing."

* * *

><p>Dark grey clouds filled the sky of another day; threatening to rain at any moment.<p>

"There's only three more days until the big event," Kairyn smirked. She sat on a bench in the park watching as people were going about their every day lives or hurrying to where they need to be before it started pouring down. "She might have beaten me last time, but that's only because I didn't have a chance to show off my best card."

Her smirk widened to an insane grin and her eyes shone with excitment. "Just you wait, Tasha Booker. You'll regret making a fool out of me."

* * *

><p>"So how do you think we should approach this girl?" Rio asked. He was sitting on a stack of wooden crates at a shipping dock.<p>

Lee was leaning against the wall of a warehouse keeping a looking out for any Cy Comm patrols or harbor staff.

"I don't know, she seems to keep her guard up at all times. She's going to be difficult to convince."

"Sounds like this girl's more trouble than she's worth."

A small laugh escaped from Lee's mouth. "You're probably right about that. But it'll be good to have her on our side."

Rio stood up and jumped off the pile of crates. "If you say so. I'll find her and tell her what's up."

"No. Let me deal with it."

Rio looked to the young blonde with a questioning glare. 'I hope he isn't planning to get too involved with her. If things don't go as planned we might have to get rid of her.'

"Alright, Lee. Have it your way. I'll leave Tasha to you."

As Lee nodded, Rio turned and left. 'We're almost ready. Just a little while longer and we can finally move. Now I'll have to speak with The Snake. This is one conversation I am not going to enjoy.'

* * *

><p>In a small coffee shop, Zack sat at a table waiting for Lyn to return with their drinks.<p>

"One black coffee for you," she said as she placed a cup down in front of him. "And one expresso for me." She sat opposite him a blew gently at the hot liquid she held.

"Hey, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why did you insist on buying the drinks?"

Lyn flashed him a kind smile. "I just felt like treating you. Consider it a thanks for becoming my partner."

"Heh, I'm the one who should be thanking you. It's because of you that I was able to become your partner. You managed to persuade Tachkomi to let me work with you."

"Well... I like you. You're a pretty cool guy to have around." Lyn looked him straight in the eyes. "Just stick with me and you'll go far."

Zack smiled and took a small sip of his coffee. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company.

The sound of light taps against the window soon added to the faint voices of other customers chatting away as raindrops started to fall.

"It looks like we'll be getting wet on the way back to work," Lyn stated.

"Yeah," Zack replied.

**WHAT DO THINK? LET ME KNOW, THANKS.**

**I STILL NEED A FEW MORE MINOR CHARACTERS. I'LL ALSO ACCEPT BAD GUYS IF YOU WANT TO MAKE THEM EVIL. **


	10. UPDATE

NOTICE:

OKAY GUYS, THIS STORY HAS BEEN ON HOLD FOR TOO LONG. IT'S TIME TO GET BACK TO IT.

AFTER READING ALL I'VE DECIDE TO REWRITE IT. I DIDN'T HOW THE MAIN CHARACTER WAS GETTING SO MUCH ATTENTION. THIS WAS DUE TO MY SHODDY WRITING,

SO BY THE END OF THE WEEK I'LL HAVE UPDATED CHAPTERS THAT SHARES THE FOCUS TO THE OTHER OCS.

I WILL STILL BE USING THE CHARACTERS THAT HAVE BEEN SENT TO ME. AND IF YOU WANT TO INCLUDE ANYMORE OCS THEN JUST SEND THEM IN WITH THE PROFILE ON THE FIRST PAGE.

I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE NEW VERSION OF THE STORY WHEN IT'S POSTED,

THANKS.


End file.
